


Transition

by TheFreedomBanner



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: "Insertion Day", But Rachel and Thomas are both trans, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teresa Agnes and Thomas (Maze Runner) are Twins, The "Elites" in Group A and B are twins, The Fever Code - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreedomBanner/pseuds/TheFreedomBanner
Summary: tran·si·tionnoun1. the process or a period of changing from one state or condition to another.





	Transition

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be infrequently updated because of my workload, but I wanted to give this a shot nonetheless.

9.22.2229. 7:23 am

2 months till insertion

Thomas looked down at the clock on his tablet, then stared blankly at the wall.

7:23 am? Dr. Paige is never late. At least that he knows of. She was normally at his door every morning at 7:20 am sharp. Which lead him to one thought:

Psych testing.

Every month a doctor from the Psych department takes him to get his blood drawn, vitals monitored, evaluate his mental health, and make sure he's still immune. Last month he was on the treadmill hooked up to what seemed like a thousand wires.

And just like that, a slightly familiar-looking woman stood at the door, holding a clipboard. She gave him a small smile and motioned for him to come with her. He got up slowly, trying to delay going with her. 

As the Psych talked to Thomas as exited his room, he had a sense that today felt off, other than the fact that it was a testing day. 

"Have you been taking your shots?" She asked, holding her pen to the paper on the clipboard.

"Yeah, " he shrugged, "I can't stand to give them to myself so Dr. Paige normally helps me. Why?" 

"We need you to stop taking them for about 2 weeks if you wish to have the top portion of your surgeries. Today we'll start monitoring your psyche when you're off of the Testosterone shots until we can do the full surgery." She started, writing a few notes down.

 

Great, this should be interesting for all of us.

'2 weeks? Full surgery? Why tell me this now?' He questioned in his head, but he knew he'd never get any answers from the Psych. Maybe Dr. Paige, but the Psychs's are really finicky to deal with.

"You seem to be pondering on something, Thomas, what is it?" The woman said, using her key card to open up a door to a lab.


End file.
